How Ironic the Uchiha is BLIND
by Jesus Power
Summary: During Naruto and Sasuke’s battle at the Valley at the End, Naruto finds a new power. He doesn’t know what it is and how it works, but he actually won the battle. He happily brought the unconscience Uchiha back to the Leaf Village. But wait, what’s this?
1. Enter Naruto!

HOW IRONIC, THE UCHIHA IS BLIND

_During Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the Valley at the End, Naruto finds a new power. He doesn't know what it is and how it works, but he actually won the battle. He happily brought the unconscience Uchiha back to the Leaf Village. But wait, what's this? The Last Uchiha is BLIND?!?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto faced off in the Valley, epic battle coming quickly to an end. Naruto was wearing a red chakra cloak and Sasuke his cursed seal. Sasuke made his Rasengan swirl in his hand and Naruto charged up a fierce chidori. They went at each other with all they had, spinning chakra meeting and exploding with a bang.

Naruto had been thrown to the wall on one side of the valley, sliding down and revealing a deep hole to where he had been. Sasuke, on the opposite side, appeared to be climbing out of something similar.

The Last Uchiha growled and ran across the water, revenge taking him so far to want to kill the dobe that was holding him back. If he could kill Naruto, maybe he was strong, after all. He had just reached the other side when Naruto got up off the ground. He didn't look up, and Sasuke dismissed the thoughts of doubt.

Sasuke went in for a taijutsu move, but Naruto flinched out of the way. He was faster than light when he moved, so quick and unpredictable that Sasuke didn't see it. Not even with his Sharangan.

Sasuke tried everything he had. He even charged another Chidori. He thrust it at the blond. His head didn't even move upwards at all. His clawed hand shot out and caught Sasuke's wrist. He flicked it sharply and it snapped.

The raven let out a scream and dropped to the ground. He felt his curse mark fade away as quickly as it came and he cradled his broken arm, not flinching at the sight of blood but the smell. It was everywhere. They had torn each other apart.

And then Sasuke looked up. Directly into Naruto's eyes. And Naruto looked back. Sasuke couldn't see the normal blue pools, or even the red mark of the Kyuubi. No, this was different.

Naruto's eyes were black. Pure black. Just like Itachi's.

One second passed and then Naruto doubled over in pain. He clutched at his stomach, clawing at it. A bright light suddenly surrounded him. A light so bright the Uchiha thought he was going to go blind. He closed his eyes tightly, but the light seemed to invade every pore of his being.

And then it was black.

Sorry it was so short ;__; I just wanted to get this up. It's been bugging me since Monday night.

And instead of waiting forever for me to update, I have the first three chapters right now! Well, once this loads....

Hope you enjoy, and tell all your friends!

I need help _


	2. Ramen and Snoring

Kakashi watched Naruto and Sasuke. They were both in hospital beds. Had been for awhile now. They had been out for about two weeks now. Sakura visited often, bringing flowers for the raven that almost left. But none for Naruto.

He sighed and got out of his chair, stretching loudly. He heard his joints crack where they were the stiffest. He smiled beneath his mask as he watched Naruto starting to stir. He strode over to the door and rapped it three times.

Seconds later four people came bustling in, fussing over the two beds like they were their parents. Kakashi blinked for a second, not expecting this. He shook his silver haired head and walked back over to the two team mates.

"Leave, now" he threatened, sending out only a hint of his killer intent. He wasn't sure if they were supposed to respond to two knocks or one, and they were disturbing the patients more than help them.

They all scurried away, one glancing back at Naruto before leaving. He hoped they were off to find Tsunade-sama. She would solve things.

He shuffled slowly over to Naruto's bed. He was so tired. He was the only one they trusted to be able to keep watch over the two genin without trying to kill them. He was their jonin-sensei, so he would be able to contain them if they broke free.

He ran a hand through his hair and wondered where he went wrong. Sasuke had tried to run away. Because he thought he had to go alone. And that conquest for power…..He shook his head to himself again. No. Power was friendship, teamwork, love. Not being alone.

Kakashi suspected that was how Naruto beat Sasuke. He found Naruto pulsing with white light, the substance dimming quickly after a large burst. He thought it might have been his soul, seeping out and smothering the Uchiha in his heart. He did care for the boy, he knew Naruto cared. He just didn't know this much.

He briefly wondered if Naruto had stronger feelings for the last Uchiha, but dismissed it quickly. He had brought Sasuke back for the purpose of gaining Sakura's heart, that was all. He fawned over the pink-haired girl, and Kakashi could always tell if the heart lied. He had known enough lies to be able to pick them out now.

He was brought back to the present when Naruto groaned. He was holding his head between his hands, covering his eyes and nose. He rolled over onto his side and nearly yelled out in surprise. The IV in his arm was yanked out roughly, and Kakashi dove to grab it. He poked it back in quickly, not wanting the effects of no drugs in his body to take effect quite yet.

Naruto muttered his thanks and uncovered his nose. He wrinkled it in disgust. "It smells in here." It took him a few tries to get that thought out. His throat hurt, his stomach hurt…hell, just about everything hurt. He was thirsty, too. "Can I have some water?" he asked slowly, trying not to wince in pain.

Kakashi nodded shortly and got a glass of water that was on the bedside next to the beds. He brought it to Naruto's lips after he sat up against the pillows and tipped it slowly. Naruto swallowed hard and eventually finished the glass. "More" he gasped, trying to get at the cup.

Kakashi backed away, nodding. He didn't know if he should let him have more…

Suddenly Tsunade busted into the room, looking professional. Her deep frown lifted once she saw which child was awake.

"Thank Kami" she breathed, bustling over to him. He grinned at her and tried to tell her what happened. Instead, he asked, "Water?"

She glanced at Kakashi, but he could only shrug. She sighed and nodded, snapping her fingers. "Bring us some water! And lots of it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, finally quenching his thirst, sat back against his pillows. Tsunade was waiting for him to explain. She was resting her chin in her hands, blocking her chest with her arms. Kakashi was looking at his orange book, but most of his attention was on the blond.

He eventually found a place to start.

"I battled him. We did a bunch of stuff against each other. Then I let the fox loose a bit, a bunch of his chakra mixing with mine. I think it was just one tail. Maybe two. I don't remember. Anyways, a little bit after that he used his seal."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued on. "Some ramen would be nice. As I was saying, he went into level two, as I thought of it. He looked like a girl, and I laughed at him. I severed off one of his wings, and we focused on one attack each. I used chidori."

Naruto peered over at Kakashi to see if he was listening. His eye was dead serious and focused on the boy. He didn't care if Naruto copied his jutsu, all that mattered now was that they were okay. At least, mostly.

Tsunade took the ramen from the nurse that brought it in. "Tell me what happened after that, Naruto." She held up a pair of chopsticks. His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"After the two touched, there was an explosion. I got sent one way and Sasuke the other. I think I blacked out, but I was still in my mind. I couldn't control what I was doing, even though I could still see and think."

Naruto took a big gulp of the ramen the Hokage offered him and he continued. "I got up and when Sasuke came after me I dodged. I didn't even know how. I still don't know how. It looked like he was moving like two inches every ten minutes. I ran circles around him."

He took another gulp. "He tried to use the same attack again, but I caught his wrist. He flinched when I cracked his arm in two." Naruto flinched at the memory but continued. "I threw him down and he looked up at me. His.."

He stopped there. He gulped down some air, taking deep breaths. Tsunade got up and rubbed his back a bit. "It's okay, shh….what happened, Naruto? I promise you that if you tell us what happened it'll all be okay."

Naruto seemed to trust her, because he finally swallowed and nodded. "Okay. If you say so. His eyes reflected mine. I could tell because he was scared. I could smell it. Feel it. Sense it. My eyes were black. Not red, not blue. Just…black."

Naruto shifted his soup around. Untouched ramen was odd for him. It was practiacally all he ate! Tsunade looked at Kakashi and noted he had put his book away. She tried to think this over. She had no idea yet what happened and who did this.

As they were all silent, there was a loud and sudden noise coming from across the room. Sasuke Uchiha was snoring.


	3. Sasu goes mental & Naru helps a friend

Sasuke found himself in a hospital bed. He could tell without opening his eyes because the beds were still as hard as ever. He felt the IV in his left hand and a machine to his left beeping every so often.

He almost snorted, but he held it in. The dobe was awake and he could feel the tension in the room.

Wait, the dobe?

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, prepared for the brightest white in the world. He was stunned when he still couldn't see anything. He almost panicked before settling into thinking they had blindfolded him so he couldn't just hypnotize them.

He smirked when he heard the blond shift his position and fall off his bed. He muttered his curses and glanced Sasuke's way.

"Hey, the teme is awake!" he cried out in pure joy. He grinned widely and got up off the floor, standing next to Sasuke's bed.

The impatient Uchiha nodded his head once. "Yeah, dobe." He was still upset at not being able to win. His pride was wounded. Plus, he couldn't risk leaving again to get more power. They would probably kill him before they let him leave.

Sasuke let out a huff and flipped over in bed. He found he could move his arms and legs, which made no sense if he had a blindfold on. That meant he could just…

_Oh._

_Shit._

Sasuke did panic this time, moving his hands around his face. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes frantically. He sat up straight in his bed. When a hand touched his shoulder lightly he whipped his head around. "Who-who's there?"

His voice squeaked and he cringed. He was scared. He didn't even know someone else was there. The touch was too light to be Naruto's.

Tsunade flinched when he sounded like a frightened little kid. He was already awake. She sighed. She wished she had more time to study up on the subject, or even cure it. But no. He had to wake up and give her no time to think up how to tell him of his…condition.

Sasuke waited for an answer, clutching the blanket closely. He was scrunched up in a ball, his legs drawn in close to his body. When the person didn't say anything, just sighed, he spoke up again, this time trying to sound normal.

"Who are you and what is going on?"

Tsunade finally answered him. She sounded sad. "I'm Tsunade. Do you know who you are?" She chose to skip over answering the second question for now.

Sasuke nodded easily. He could never forget that. He had the most powerful eyes! He waited for her next question. He could tell she had another.

"That's good. Okay, Sasuke. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly in thought. His face scrunched up and he shook his head. "They're already open."

The female Hokage nodded sadly, knowing what he didn't. "Mm. I know. Sasuke…I hate to say this, but…you're blind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had stayed quiet this entire time, just listening to their conversation. He had been told ahead of time that the Uchiha was blind. He had sobered up and took in their thoughts of what happened.

Kakashi and Tsunade thought that whatever happened to Naruto back at the valley messed with the both of them somehow. Sasuke had lost his sight because of him. Naruto refused to believe it was entirely his fault. What could he have done? Killed himself instead of going on to hurt the teme?

_Besides_, he thought. _At least I didn't kill him._

Naruto winced when he heard Sasuke's voice crack. He didn't believe the old sanin. Naruto almost didn't, at first. But then he learned what Tsunade did from text books and a few well placed medical jutsu.

The blond yawned and rubbed the back of his head. He was still sore from the other day. He did hurt, but it was mostly his muscles. And his mind.

His mind had been processing a lot. He was still trying to figure out what that was, and what really caused Sasuke's condition. He also thought that whatever happened to him drained his mind more than he knew.

The Kyuubi hadn't bothered explaining anything. All he had told Naruto was that, "It wasn't me." And that was it. Naruto had accepted this truth and asked for the demon's healing power. His cuts and physical pain were gone shortly. The only thing left was muscle aches.

Naruto felt his heart break when Sasuke break into tears. Not once had he seen the prick cry. And now he was crying. Naruto quietly got out of the bed, shuffling his feet slightly so he wouldn't scare the other boy, and walked over. He sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it back and forth. He had been comforted like this once. Just once. But he knew it made him feel better.

And it wasn't just the close proximity. It was knowing that someone was there. Knowing that someone cared. Naruto let Sasuke drench his shirt in salty tears when he clung to Naruto like he was the last person on Earth.

Because Sasuke was his friend. Is his friend. And friends stick together. He murmured a few encouraging words, including it'll all be okay. I promise." He closed his own eyes for a moment to see, or not, how it was like to be blind. He looked around slightly, trying to figure out his surroundings. It was difficult.

In fact, it was quite frustrating. He opened his eyes again to see Sasuke asleep in his lap. He slowly got up, moving Sasuke's head back to a pillow. He smiled at how innocent the raven looked.

Usually the darker haired boy would be scowling or looking like life was about to end and he didn't care.

Now he looked like he wished he could go fix it.

Naruto thought about what he would do in a situation like this. He would probably cry his soul out. He wasn't that much more mature than the last Uchiha. But it was still the best thing to do. Best get it out all at once rather than during an entire day. And once you focused on something else, it was all over and better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Naruto know that Kakashi was still in the room, hiding behind the curtain that could quickly surround the bed. He didn't know how to make the scene unfolding in front of him. He decided to let them solve their friendship and other problems on their own.

It built character.


	4. Sakura makes a mistake

Sakura heard that the Uchiha was awake and immediately stopped what she was doing and ran towards the hospital. She had cried her heart out when she woke up from being ditched, and again when she heard he was in the hospital.

She went into Ino's family shop on the way, picking up some flowers as fast as she could. She had gotten the same thing every day; roses. They were expensive, but they were pretty and supposedly a symbol of love. Ino just smiled at her and nodded when she asked.

She raced through the double doors of the medical building, making her way to the same floor she had always gone to. It was secluded but well protected, and every day she came here she had to go through a few tests to get into his room. Also, no weapons were allowed, so she had to either leave it all at home or give it to the ANBU stationed outside the door.

She hastily stripped herself of all metal. She even took off the heart necklace she had taken to wearing. She had somehow fit a picture of Sasuke in it, and she now abandoned it in the bucket the two ninja held out to her.

Once in the room she held out her flowers and closed her eyes. "Hi, Sasuke-kun! I brought you some flowers!"

She had a large smile on her face, hoping he would accept them. Even if he didn't, she would just replace the ones in the vase with the new ones. She waited and waited, but nothing happened, so she opened her eyes.

What she saw surprised her. Naruto was sitting behind Sasuke, who was sitting up in his bed. He was leaning forwards, whispering into his ear. Sasuke kept his eyes closed tight, and Naruto finally looked up at Sakura. "Come in."

Slowly she made her way over to the bed they were in. Naruto was sitting directly behind Sasuke, pressed up against his back. But Sasuke wasn't protesting or shoving the blond away. He still hadn't opened his eyes, and Sakura held out her flowers. "H-here…" she stuttered, still shocked at this sight.

Sasuke looked away, and she cringed. Did he really not want to see her? Did he and Naruto…oh no. She cried out a, "Please, no!" and backed away from them. Sasuke's head swiveled at her voice, but still he kept his sightless eyes shut.

Sakura closed her eyes and waved a hand around in front of her. "Please, please don't be true! You guys didn't! You….it's not true!" Naruto nodded solemnly and a frown showed up on his face. She wasn't supposed to take it like this.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I'm afraid it's true."

Sakura's look of horror made Naruto reel back a bit. She blinked furiously, tears falling from her eyes. "Fine then! Enjoy each other's company! I hope you're happy together!" She rushed towards to door, but something stopped her.

"Sakura…we're not dating."

She turned around slowly, eyes still wet from tears. She sniffed. "You aren't, Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head and snorted. "No. That would be gross. The dobe is..." he hesitated.

"I'll tell her, teme. Look, Sakura….I'm Sasuke's eyes."

The pink haired girl blinked. "What? Sasuke-kun has eyes. He also has the sharengan."

Sasuke winced and looked away. Sakura managed to mess it up even more by saying, "And why haven't you opened you're eyes since I've gotten in here? Do you not want to see me?"

Sasuke's head whipped up. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Sakura took a step back and cringed. "But-"

Naruto shook his head and created two shadow clones. He sent them after Sakura, gently but steadily dragging her out of the room. Naruto started rubbing Sasuke's back, trying to calm him down.

--

Naruto's clones brought the bewildered girl to the Hokage Monument. She swung her feet back and forth overhanging the edge. She looked at the two Naruto's beside her. "So what's going on?" she asked quietly.

The Naruto to her right began, "If you don't interrupt I'll tell you everything. Okay?"

She nodded and settled down to listen.

The Naruto to the left started it off. "Okay. Well, as you know, Sasuke tried to leave. I followed him more closely and we fought in the Valley of the End. I was losing and…the Kyuubi came out. He did something to me and I looked like Itachi for a few seconds. Well, his eyes. Anyways, I did something to Sasuke and now he's blind."

Sakura cut in, "But then why-"

He glared at her. "That's what I'm getting to."

She flinched and the Naruto on the right hugged her. "Sorry."

She nodded shortly and he continued. "So now he see- knows me as his brother or something." He smiled, proud of his new status in Sasuke's heart. "And he only trusts me now, so I think I owe it to him to help him train and get stronger and be his eyes. It's only fair, since I rendered him blind…"

Sakura nodded, understanding the bond. She smiled sadly. "So that's why, when I thought you two were…dating..?"

The Naruto on her right answered her this time. "Yes. That's why he was annoyed. He wouldn't think of that, and neither would I. While I know that being Bisexual or gay isn't bad, we both view dating each other as incest now. We understand each others pain."

The next line broke her heart. "I would do anything for him."

Sakura shook her head. "Okay. I won't tell anyone. May I go now?"

Both Naruto's sighed. "Yes. Just…Remember, I'll always be here for you, too, Sakura-chan. You know that, right?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I know, Naruto. I know." And then she was gone.

--

Back in the room, Naruto felt his shadow clones' memories flooding into his head. He had explained it to his crush the best he could. He cringed as she left, the scene playing over and over in his mind. She just left. He shook his head and came back into the real world.

He had finally calmed Sasuke down, and he was asleep. Naruto stayed by his bed, making sure he didn't wake up. When he did wake up, he would help him get some food into him and try to think of a way to get him happy.

Naruto had never known the feeling of brotherhood, so it was all new to him. He was proud, though, that he had someone who trusted him with their life. He wouldn't let his adopted brother down; he would truly go to almost any measure for him.

A second after that thought, he turned around in his seat to see some guy in the window. He was wearing traveling sandals, even though he looked like a ninja. He was wearing a red and white outfit with a giant scroll on his back. His long hair was white, and he had red stripes of paint going down his face from his eyes.

"Hey kid."

YAY HE'S HERE XD SUPER PERVERTS, AWAY! –flies-


End file.
